helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zau Chen
Zau Chen (陈劭) ''was born on May 6, 1994. Zau is a former general of Shiko Jikan and the leader of Pixelmoni. History 2007 Zau, along with five other girls were chosen to form Shiko Jikan.The group made it's offical debut in August 2007. 2008 On July 18, she released her first photobook, ~Dream On Me~. On November 30, it was revealed that she was a mentor to second generation member, Tseng Qi. On December 15, Zau stared in the stage play, "White Christmas", along with Mahiro Rima and Zeng Yun. 2009 On January 15, Zau, along with Tseng Qi and Rong Yan, formed the group Pixelmoni. It is one of the best selling sub groups in Hello! Project. On October 24,after the graduation of Lei Huan,Zau was appointed general of Shiko Jikan. 2011 Around January - February, it was rumored that Zau tried to hit second generation member, Rong Yan. 2012 Zau, cut her hair 18 cm and dyed it brown. On July 22, Zau started the Up Front band, PiNK . In September, it was revealed that Zau attacked Guo Cuifen after an argument. The two exchanged harsh words, and then Zau punched Guo in the nose, breaking it. Zau was then suspended for a few weeks. At the end of Shiko Jikan's fall tour, Zau announced her final concert would be on July 27, 2013. 2013 On January 18, Zau became ill with flu and stopped her actitives. She retured to Shiko Jikan on February 11. She graduated on July 27, on the first day of the Hello! Project Summer Tour due to her band activites. Profile *'Name: Zau Chen *'Nicknames: '''Chen-chan,Zachen,General-sama *'Birthdate: 'May 6, 1994 (age 19) *'Birthplace: 'Chengdu,China *'Bloodtype: 'O *'Height: '167 cm *'Hello!Project Status **2007.02.24 Member **2007.02.24 Shiko Jikan Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2007.02.24 Member *'Years In Hello! Project: '''6 years *'Shiko Jikan Color': '''Sapphire' *'Specialty: '''Yoga *'Looks Up To: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi & Konno Asami *'''Hello!Project Groups **Shiko Jikan (2007-2013) **Pixelmoni (2009-2013) *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Groups' **'PiNK (2012-present) Singles Participated In Shiko Jikan #Hardwork!!/EXTRA #STYLE #Kanashiki Love Story #Watashi kara Anata Ee~ #POSSIBILITIES/Endless Genjitsu #Mou sugu ni, hikkoshite imasu #Kono Toori #Shuǐpíng #Wánměi #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai #Crazy, Junjou, Seishun #Kyori #All I want is YOU #Natsu no go aisatsu #MAGIC WINGS #Asa no Taiyou #Shiroi #Taking off! #Ichido #Vivid Rose ~Midnight Love~ #KISS/A.i.shi.te.ru Lullaby (Final) Pixelmoni #Pixels #KISS KISS #Ai no Yumi #Haato-Chan Trivia *Her favorite color is teal. *Fans say that she has top fashion sense. *She likes pizza and spicy food. *She's a quarter Taiwanese. *She says that she is the most fashionable member in H!P. *Was best friends with Can Huifang. *She watches a lot of dramas. *She used to cry a lot before she was general. *Before she cut her hair, she used to wear it in a bun. *She normally curls her hair. *She loves skirts and boots. *She wears a blue ribbon on her right wrist. *She went to New York when she was eleven. *She believes that Konno Asami is an amazing idol. *She has anger problems. *She stated that most members of Hello! Project don't have lives. Category:Births in 1994 Category:May Births Category:Dark Blue Member Color Category:Members from China Category:Chinese Nationality Category:Leader Category:Shiko Jikan First Generation Category:Shiko Jikan Member Category:Shiko Jikan Category:O Bloodtype Category:Blood Type O Category:2007 Debuts